clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ryo Sangnoir
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rune of Reflection page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nicknew (Talk) 20:36, January 28, 2012 Dude Noticed the enemy images added recently, were you able to rip them directly from the code or something? I'd just been taking screenshots but this looks way cooler and probably saves data. +y@talk 18:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *If you head to any image page --- File:oroc_quick_shard.png for example --- you'll note a link back to the page I grabbed it from. I'm using Firebug to grab the location it's loading from.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) NPC classification Please don't classify AI NPCs in the same way as playable NPCs. The old classification of Demons can be used for AI NPCs so it won't be confused with a future Demon NPC that players can use. Aexon 20:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *I respectfully disagree, here. Take Nathaniel the Financier, which is currently the only card I can see who looks at the race of NPCs played. He doesn't care (I presume?) whether you've just played Marcellus or your opponent has played Royal Assassin. Should we place the two in separate categories simply because you don't have access to one? To me, that's what the Category:NPC and the Category: AI NPC split is for. Whether available or not, the race is an inherent property. I'll hold off categorising anything until we can come to an accord.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) **Hm. I see your point but at the same time why bother using "NPC - Kobold" instead of just "Kobold" for a kobold NPC card if the seperation of AI NPC and NPC is already there? I think you did it that way because of how it shows when you hover over the NPC symbol on the card but thats because its to show you that its an NPC in the game. Aexon 21:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ***We're currently using Category:Demons to hold a heck of a lot more than simply those cards which are NPCs and demons. I wanted something that unambiguously referred to just that. If I want to know which cards my hypothetical demon-super-slayer card works on, I don't want to be looking at Enemy (The Plundered Dungeon). To addend, Category:Demons tells me which enemies Banish does well against --- I want a second category for cards.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ****Well if the page says "Enemy" then it would imply its an AI enemy you fight in a mission node. A lot of the links in the demon category page specifically says if its an enemy monster on the world map or unlabeled and the unlabeled ones are most likely cards except for Demons and Gazrashesha. But I guess for clarity's sake we can seperate enemies and cards your way. We will also have to include the AI NPC category classification to race specific category pages. Aexon 21:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Layout Thanks for the templates. You know a lot about coding. Aexon 16:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) *Hah, thanks. The trouble will be in getting it implemented on all 500+ pages :P. I should have fixed all the templating issues now, though, and this should help us be consistent on deciding things such as whether to put NPC-only cards in First Clash or not.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yo, you 2 are now admins like NickNew is. +y@talk 16:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Acid Storm Yes. I'm pretty sure i got acid storm from gold packs. Aexon 19:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Goblin AI NPCs They aren't in an unspecificed set. They were released when Second Clash was released so they should be considered to be a part of second clash even if they don't have the set's icon. Aexon 21:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Lunatic's Bomb? Sunderer? Shuriken Storm, Cobalt Kobold? If the latter two are "Promo", what number should I give them? I thought it would be easier to throw "unspecified" onto any card that doesn't specify the set at the bottom --- it's worse with the goblins, who have the first clash icon but, as you say, aren't from that set.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) **If you look in the Over 500 list it will tell what the bomb's number is. For the other three, i think its safe to assume they are in First Clash or are Promo but are not included due to some oversight. I don't think its a good idea to put them in a unspecificed set category because they were technically created when First Clash was released, just they don't have a number. There are also some numbers in First Clash that don't have any cards associated with it. Aexon 21:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Cycle Decks Thank you for your comments about my page explaining cycle decks. It was not my intention to suggest that you have to use npc-only cycle decks, or that cycle decks are the only way to win battles. The page was created to explain how to defeat several encounters in Melody of the Maze, specifically Goresnout's Boys and Medical Marvels. I do not see how it is possible to withstand taking 300+ damage from taking 20 different attacks that do 15 damage each unless you have a cycle deck. It was not Acid Flasks that were the problem, but instead an opponent stacking 20+ Mirror Image, skipping your turns from Torment, placing those magic cards back into their deck using Kazarach Grimoire, and then reducing all your stats to -10 or lower by playing Plague Demon. This is my main warning I wanted to give people. Do you have any suggestions about how to make this clear for people who have yet to do this encounter, so they know to expect that situation to happen to them frequently? GameTommy 09:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just got your second message. I tried to stop them from doing that, but about 40% of the time they would manage to lock me down for 5+ turns using Torment while having it getting shuffled back into the deck due to the grimoire, and they would then play Mirror Image during that time, so I couldn't attack. And yes, I know you can skip the encounter, but I'm a completionist. :) I didn't say it was the only way, and it wasn't my intention to say it was the only way, but to clarify it, I changed the pages to say this is one way to defeat them, not the only way. I also changed the linked webpage some, so that it doesn't suggest you have to use npcs only for cycle decks. I know Matthew is a hard card to get, but that was just my best card I had for dealing damage. I did mention Harl's Spellstealer is a way of getting more damage, and if you can think of any other non-npc cards that can do damage when you have -10 Weapon and Magic, feel free to add them. Again, if you have any suggestions for how to improve them, let me know. GameTommy 10:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Updating Card Pages Could you please update the How of Obtain portion of the card pages you update? I think its more productive if you do both at once. Aexon 16:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *It's far quicker for me to only do one thing at once. The less I have to change, the better, and changing the table is a fair bit of work. Besides, I think the pre-existing tables (if present) or sentences (if not) do the job perfectly well in the interim. I was mostly doing the NPCs to use the autocategorising of race thing I threw into the template. *Additionally, I'm probably going to have to have another look at that template, probably adding a "hidetable" variable, as there's no point displaying the massive pack table if the card in question can't be obtained from packs. *In short: I would do the obtainment as well, but it takes a fair bit of time. I think it's more productive if everybody does only one thing on one run through.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Old Promo images I don't own the cards, sorry. I got the card descriptions from http://pastebin.com/y3hhJnaF. Gender Bender 22:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) * I don't know the source. Gender Bender 00:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Images replacement I think when I created Putrid Swamp, Rushing River and perhaps some other cards I had put pictures as well. So why do you replace them now? Are there new art? Nicknew 23:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) New text. "Enemy Deck" has been changed to "Your Deck" or something similiar. Aexon 02:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, effectively that. "Enemy Deck" is "your deck". "Hero" is "opponent". Some other minor changes are sometimes made.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi thanks, I just have a quick question. Is there a template for enemy pages that has energy, gold, stats, for each difficulty level along with a decklist table? Or should I just try to copy whats out there? Hi thanks, I just have a quick question. Is there a template for enemy pages that has energy, gold, stats, for each difficulty level along with a decklist table? Or should I just try to copy whats out there?Azrie21 15:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC)